Many electric devices, such as motor, refrigerators, cars, fans, etc. are configured to utilize alternating current (AC). Although the power grid provides AC, many other power supplies generate direct current (DC), including photovoltaic cells, fuel cells, batteries, etc. To Inverters are used to power AC devices with DC. Inverters receive DC and convert it to AC that can be used, for example, to power an AC device. Conventional inverters, however, can be large and can generate significant heat.